


The Bet

by GlarpNinja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I reject your canon and substitute my own, it's plance i guess, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlarpNinja/pseuds/GlarpNinja
Summary: Companion piece to Top Shelf Problems and How to Solve Them With Katie Holt | Matt and Veronica, along with the rest of Team Voltron and Team MFE start placing bets on whether Lance ends up with Pidge or Allura.





	The Bet

Once the Galra were defeated, there wasn’t really that much to do around the Galaxy Garrison. The days of the MFE Team and Team Voltron mostly consisted of either running drills if another hostile alien force were to threaten earth (which honestly wasn’t likely) or absolutely nothing. It even got to the point where Team Voltron (outside of Shiro) went and earned teaching certifications. As young as they were, they had no problem teaching everything from Advanced Ship Maintenance (taught by Hunk) to Advanced Combat Analysis (taught by Lance, much to Iverson’s surprise.) After a couple of hours running drills, Team Voltron and Team MFE sat in the break room.

“Is it usually this boring?” Hunk asked.

“Not usually. There’s usually a class or two to teach but all of your classes are really far ahead of curriculum so there’s really no point.” Iverson replied.

“No kidding. I have never seen anyone, let alone an entire class pick up Combat Analysis that quickly.” Griffin remarked.

“Thanks, Grif.” Lance said.

“No problem.” Griffin remarked.

“That being said, half of the curriculum has already been covered in two weeks.” Rizavi added.

“Which is why most of the students are taking a week or so off. Since if you all keep going in the pace you’re going in, then the curriculum will be completed within the month. Considering that midterms aren’t until next month, the board has decided to simply run drills and simulators for the next couple of weeks.”

“So there really is nothing to do. Okay. Fighting the Galra was seriously like some of the most stressful years of my life, but there was never like… a dull moment, you know? Like… I would never wish the Galra back under any circumstances, but quiznak, things are so BORING nowadays” Hunk said, lying back into the sofa, bored out of his mind.

“Ugh. I’m gonna take a walk.” Pidge said, leaving the room.

Yet again the break room was silent. Eventually Matt, Veronica and Romelle entered the room. Romelle looked around the break room.

“Hey, where’s Allura?” Romelle asked.

“Uh… I think she’s taking her driver’s exam?” Rizavi said, unsure if she was right or not.

“No, she took that a couple of weeks ago. She’s taking her motorcycle exam.” Lance replied as he grabbed a can of Bepsi from the fridge.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Keeping track, are we?” she said with a smug grin. Lance simply rolled his eyes as he opened the can and took a sip.

It was at this point that Pidge walked back into the room, tapping Lance on the shoulder.

“Guess who just hooked up their Mercury Gameflux 3 to the Lecture Hall projector.” Pidge told him, excitedly.

“What? I thought Professor Penich was doing an Aerodynamics lecture right now.” Lance said.

“He finished early. We got the run of the place. Are you picking up what I am fucking putting down right now?” Pidge replied.

“Killbot Phantasm XVIII?” Lance asked, giddy with joy.

“On the fucking projector screen.” Pidge replied.

“What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!” Lance said as they both ran out of the room to play video games on the biggest screen in the Garrison.

“Those two should just get a room already.” Hunk said before realizing Pidge’s brother was in the room. “N-not that I’m implying anything of that nature or nothing, I’m just-”

Matt gave a laugh. “It’s fine. I know what you’re saying, and honestly I agree.” he said.

Veronica gave Matt a look. “What? Really? You think Lance is gonna end up with Katie?”

“Yeah? It’s kinda obvious…” Matt said.

“Dude. Lance is gonna end up with Allura. I know my brother. Lance and Allura are totally gonna be a thing.” Veronica added.

“You’re delusional. Betcha fifty bucks Lance ends up with Katie.”

“You know what? Deal. Prepare to be fifty dollars poorer, Matt.” Veronica said, shaking Matt’s hand.

“Hold on, are we betting on who Lance ends up with?” Keith asked.

“I mean if you guys wanna join in…” Matt replied.

“Alright. I’ll put twenty bucks on Allura. Lance has had a crush on her since he met her.” Keith said.

“I’ll put 25 bucks on Allura since I think Allura and Lance look cute together.” Rizavi said.

“Thirty bucks on Allura. I don’t think any guy in the history of ever would pass up the opportunity to bring a literal princess home to mom.” Griffin said.

“Lance and Pidge bought a game system together after fishing coins out of a fountain. That’s like some romance anime stuff... Thirty on Pidge.” Hunk said.

“It’s Sam and Colleen all over again. Safest bet i’ve ever taken. Twenty dollars on Pidge.” Iverson said.

“I’ll put twenty on Pidge. It’s not like either of them are exactly subtle with their pining. I’m gay, I know these things.” Shiro said.

Suddenly, things at the Garrison got a lot more interesting. At least for those with money riding on the bet concerning who Lance would end up together.

For Lance, however, days at the Garrison got a bit more confusing. Whether it was Matt handing him two movie tickets and winking at him before running off, or Iverson of all people telling him how Arcades are a great place to bring a girl for a date and then handing him a roll of quarters to use at an arcade (what the fuck?) Even Shiro talking to him about stuff like “what the heart truly wants” and “looking past physical beauty”. For Lance, things were getting way past strange. He had even heard that Allura and Keith and gotten stuck in the elevator. He eventually learned that this was Pidge’s doing and that she was grounded for doing so. Shiro even told him not to let her near the peanut butter cookies and peanut butter. It wasn’t his problem. His problem was that everyone was acting so fucking **_weird_ **around him. He needed a Bepsi.

Lance walked into the break room and opened up a can of Bepsi, trying to piece together what the hell was going on with everyone.

**_“Hey, Lance.”_ **

 


End file.
